


Скандинавская сказка

by Creeky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Norman mythology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Она с легкой тоской вгляделась в далекую темную полосу горизонта и зевнула. Его не было уже четвертую Луну, и все это время она покорно ждала Его.





	Скандинавская сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Первое название работы было "Ожидание".  
> Недо-мифология гайз, я предупредила.
> 
> Хрёсвельг - в мифологии великан-ётун. Считалось, что Хрёсвельг сидит «у края небес» в обличье орла. Ветер происходит от взмаха его крыльев.
> 
> Названия денег написаны неправильно специально, с учетом произношения "чужих" слов.

_Она с легкой тоской вгляделась в далекую темную полосу горизонта и зевнула. Его не было уже четвертую Луну, и все это время она покорно ждала Его. Вот-вот должны были показаться вдали льдисто-синие паруса, или угольно-черные, или закатно-красные… Она прищурилась, вглядываясь._

 

На Утесе всегда было холодно, поэтому дров на костер шло в два раза больше, чем в Долине. Да и какие это были дрова — так, щепки, которые море огромными, грозными волнами-вёгами в бурю заносило на их небольшой клок земли. Утес.

А холод — пронизывающий до костей, дикий холод северного моря нес с собой не только неутихающий кашель, но и легкий иней, покрывающий землю тонким полотном, даже тоньше, чем прекрасный шелк с далеких-далеких жарких земель… Поэтому ходить приходилось быстро, ведь старые сапожки стоило беречь до самых лютых морозов-кшил-ир, которые на целый сезон покрывали Утес толстой коркой льда.

Разбить его было очень сложно… но Он всегда справлялся.

Ему хватало всего одного удара топориком, и можно было сгребать с земли красивые осколки, хрупкие, как стекло, и мелодично звенящие на ветру, если через них продеть нить и подвязать на пояс. И смотрелись они не хуже стеклянных бусинок, которые вплетали в косы девушки с Долины. Даже намного лучше — по Его словам.

А весной, когда лед медленно сходил с Утеса, и таяли красивые ледяные украшения, можно было детской капризой проситься на ярмарку в Долину, и там выпрашивать резные колечки — и ведь покупал, видит Хрёсвельг, покупал ведь! А потом вырезал такие же из дерева, и Она носила их, позабыв про купленное.

Жаль только, что у костра они трескались и ломались, занося в пальцы занозы.

 

_Она подбросила несколько сырых щепок в потухающий костер, и, обхватив колени, глубже укутавшись в мех, вновь обратила взгляд на горизонт. Мех весь пропах копотью и дымом, и ни капельки не согревал. Огонь тоже не хотел разгораться, нехотя облизывая щепки, но не сжигая их. И дело было вовсе не в сырости или качестве меха._

 

Просто Она никогда не умела поддерживать Огонь, это всегда делал Он — и костер у него взрывался снопом веселых искр, радостно потрескивал и… грел.

А Она только шмыгала носом и шла за вяленой рыбой — рыба в Ее сети шла хорошо, столько словить не мог даже Он. Но Он не обижался, а только весело смотрел, и в Его глазах отражались искорки самого Муспелльхейма — яркие, горячие искорки!

Но как они бушевали яростью, превращаясь в грозное пламя, когда кто-то из Долины называл Ее Ётун-кёсыл! Даже несмотря на то, что она и правда была морским духом, из их уст это звучало особенно оскорбительно, и тогда он шел в Тундру, долго же оттуда доносился рокот безумного пламени, сжигающий все на своем пути, но никогда, никогда не трогающего людей.

 

_Она вновь подбросила древесины в Огонь, спокойно глядя в горизонт, и едва заметно напрягаясь при каждой, даже самой неясной точке. Но это были лишь волны-вёги, что, постепенно нарастая и возвышаясь, набрасывались на Утес, желая словно бы проглотить его. Тогда Она вскидывала тонкие руки, покрытые сажей и засохшей грязью — и они покорно опадали._

_Ни единой капли не долетало до Огня, священного Огня, который должен был указать Ему путь._

 

И хоть Он знал этот путь не год, и не десяток лет, а много, много больше — Огонь должен был гореть. Так решила Она, из года в год верно дожидаясь Его.

Он всегда приходил на больших кораблях, и всегда — неизменно-всегда — сыпал к Ее ногам золото из холстяных мешков, и мешков из телячьей кожи, и овечьей, и моржовой… Монетки сыпались к Ее ногам и тут же покрывались инеем. А сколько их было! Динэрии, дзирхемы, даже дивные гревны, даже блестящие дукаты!

Он клал Ей в ноги ткани Востока — персидские шелка и польские, льняные ткани, и византийские кубки, золотые кубки, падали к Ее ногам, и были в тех кубках кольца с изумрудами, и с рубинами, с самих рук Императоров! Аккуратно ставил пред ней он дивные сосуды из Греции, и оттуда же — арфы, украшенные тонкой резьбой…

Она всегда смеялась, любуясь этими богатствами, а потом Они вместе доставали Ее сети и ели рыбу, греясь у высокого, обжигающего Огня. И Он рассказывал Ей о странах, в которых побывал, а Она слушала, ловя каждое Его слово.

И потом Он на целые лета вновь оставался с Ней, чтобы через время вновь уплыть на несколько Лун и вновь осыпать ее золотом. А Она всегда ждала Его — спокойно, верно, как Утес стоял среди бушующего моря. Она терла глаза кулачками, упрашивала Огонь гореть еще, чтобы только Он смог увидеть его, и ждала, ждала, ждала…

 

_Он всегда возвращался._


End file.
